total_roleplay_dramafandomcom-20200215-history
Total Drama Toxic Brawl
Total Drama Toxic Brawl is the fourth season of the roleplay series. In this season there will be 24 contestants, with two teams that will merge at a remainder of 13 (presumably). Mirnish will host the competition. The season will take place in the wiki chat, and the challenges will be there as well. We will play as characters, so please try to be in character. You will be allowed to talk and interact as long as the host is not speaking, but talking is prohibited during the elimination ceremony. If you throw a fit when eliminated you will be banned from the chat and not allowed to compete again in season 5. Cast AlejandroProfile.png|'Alejandro'|link=Alejandro AmyProfile.png|'Amy'|link=Amy BeardoAvatarHQ.png|'Beardo'|link=Beardo BethProfile.png|'Beth'|link=Beth BrickProfile.jpg|'Brick'|link=Brick CodyProfile.jpg|'Cody'|link=Cody CourtneyProfile.jpg|'Courtney'|link=Courtney DaveProfile.png|'Dave'|link=Dave DawnProfile.jpg|'Dawn'|link=Dawn DuncanProfile.png|'Duncan'|link=Duncan EvaProfile.jpg|'Eva'|link=Eva JasmineProfile.png|'Jasmine'|link=Jasmine JoProfile.jpg|'Jo'|link=Jo Lightningprofile1.jpg|'Lightning'|link=Lightning LindsayProfile.jpg|'Lindsay'|link=Lindsay Noahprofile.jpg|'Noah'|link=Noah OwenProfile.png|'Owen'|link=Owen SadieProfile.png|'Sadie'|link=Sadie SameyProfile.png|'Samey'|link=Samey ScarlettProfile.png|'Scarlett'|link=Scarlett ScottProfile.jpg|'Scott'|link=Scott ShawnProfile.png|'Shawn'|link=Shawn StaciProfile.jpg|'Staci'|link=Staci TylerProfile.png|'Tyler'|link=Tyler TopherRunning TDPI Ep03.png TylerRunning TDWT Ep04.png LeshawnaMad TDWT Ep05.png Dakotaglare.png Teams 'Merge' * Alejandro 11th place * Beth 5th place * [[Brick|'Brick']] 6th Place * Eva 9th Place * Jo 4th Place * Lightning Runner Up * [[Noah|'Noah']] 7th Place * Owen 10th Place * Sadie 8th Place * Scarlett 3rd * Scott 12th place * Staci Winner * Tyler 13th place Mutant Laser Squirrels * Amy 18th place * Beardo 24th place * Beth * Brick * Cody' 23rd place' * Courtney 21st place * Duncan 19th place * Eva * Jo * Lightning * Samey 15th Place * Scarlett * Scott Toxic Sharks *''Alejandro'' *[[Dave|'Dave']]' 14th Place' *'Dawn' 20th place *'Jasmine' 22nd place *'Lindsay' 16th place *''Noah'' *''Owen'' *''Sadie'' *'Shawn' 17th Place *''Staci'' *''Tyler'' Challenges 1. A Radioactive Beginning - 'Dive into the lake and retrieve balls with numbers on them '''2. Mutant Monsters vs. Abominable Aliens -' Paintball Capture the Flag '3. Bigger, Smarter, Not Harder -' Eating challenge '4. Toxic Battle of...Doom! - '''Trivia OF DEATH! '''5. En-Toxicating -' Find the purple flower in the woods to avoid dying '6. Mutant Kingdom -' Rescue Chris from the psycho killer '7. Down, Down In My Awful Mine -' Retrive the minerals for Chris '8. Be Safe and Don't Hit a Toxic Waste - '''RP trivia with a twist '''9. Fun Zone 3.0 - '''Get out of the Fun Zone and make a fire '''10. Mutant See, Mutant Do -' Water gun fight, boat race around Wawanakwa avoiding obstacles '''MERGE 11. Samey-Bot's Revenge - ' Find Chris and save him from Samey-Bot '''12. The Harder They Fall, The Easier They Mutate -' Alphabetical improv '13. The Toxic Treasure of Wawanakwa - '''Deciphering text slang '''14. 2014: A Toxic Owen -' Hide and seek '15. I Feel Like I Just Kissed a Plant -' Trivia and rope slashing '16. Chris & Stitch - '''Pageant with mutant animals '''17. The Squirrel, The Shark, and The Monster Behind -' Obstacle course '18. Broken Barrels, Broken Bonds -' Try to stick together with your partner the longest '''19. In Chris We Trust - (Playa des Losers episode, no elimination) '20. Monster Falls -' Riddles on the top of Mount Looming Tragedy '21. Sleepless in Awkwanawaw -' Rescue Chris and the eliminated contestants from Dave '22. There's No Crying in War -' You are paired up with two partners and fight each other with paintballs '23. Toxic Battle for a Not So Toxic Prize -' TBA Eliminations This is the process in Total Drama Roleplay Season 4 in which a camper is eliminated; initially, the team that loses the most recent elimination challenge will vote for a camper and the one with the most votes against them will be voted off the island by the Hurl of Shame. Since the teams will eventually merge, all the campers will vote for each other and only the challenge winner will receive immunity. In certain challenges, a camper will be automatically eliminated without any votes if they lose a challenge after the merge. Challenges Statistics Players 24 teenage contestants, Chris the host, and Chef Hatchet, who is the camp's cook and the co-host of the show. Trivia *In this season, Brick, Dave, Jo, Noah, Sadie, Scarlett, Staci, and Tyler have placed higher then their previous season **While, Alejandro, Amy, Cody, Courtney, Dawn, Duncan, Eva, Lindsay, Samey, and Scott did not. **Amy and Duncan were previous winners, and could not go further then their previous season. *This season contains the biggest cast, having 24 contestants. Category:Total Drama Roleplay Season 4 Category:Season